Blood Negative
by SweetNightSakura
Summary: What if Diva was in Saya's place? What if she was, in fact, the main character? (Bad at summaries. Dx Basically is an AU of the original story, at least.)


****This series is about what would happen if **_**Diva **_**were the main character, so most things are simulated. :3 This follows pretty much the manga and some of my own events. ****

I wanna say thanks to my aweshume editor/co-writer and one of my best friends **XSpecial-Dreamer-Like-YouX984** (Vanilla) for editing this/making ideas with me ;D You're awesome, ya know? Anyways, I don't own Blood+ or anything from the Blood series. Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Diva**

Diva woke up to the smell of food—fried eggs, onigiri, and miso soup. Crashing her hand onto her alarm's snooze button for the 7th time, she woke up with a jolt. This was, as always, how her morning and daily routine started. And, of course, she was late. Again.

"DAMMIT! I'm late! WHY!?"

Diva threw her blanket off the bed, and ran towards the bathroom. She slammed the door to her bathroom, nearly startling everyone downstairs.

'_Dammit, how come I didn't wake up earlier? I shouldn't have stayed up so late... __Maybe Kai will let me ride his bike to school with him__! Yep, that makes sense.'_ Diva thought. Diva gingerly tucked her hair behind her ear as she finished.

Downstairs, the atmosphere seemed a bit less frantic. Sitting at the breakfast bar was her brother Kai. Her little brother Riku was helping their father with breakfast.

"Hey, where's nee-san?" Riku asked.

"Your sister is probably sleeping in again." Their father sighed.

Hearing that, Kai looked down at his empty bowl of rice. His mind pondered over Diva. He thought she was annoying sometimes; the way she never got mad at him for long. The way she always played practical jokes on him. How she always asked him to do things for her. Yet, he could never stay mad. Engrossed in his own thoughts, Kai picked up his bowl and headed for the sink.

"HERE! HERE! I'm here!" Diva ran down the stairs, almost crashing into Kai.

"Oi, watch out!" Kai slid out of the way before Diva could crash into him.

"Sorry, Kai! Hey, I need a ride to school. Can you please let me ride with you? Pleeeeeease? You would do it for me, wouldn't cha?" Diva begged.

"Again? But you said you wouldn-''

"Awh, you're the best! Bring out my lunch for me, will you? Be quick, I'm still late!" Diva cheerfully ran out the door, slapping Kai's head playfully as she headed out.

"Jeez, I feel like killing her sometimes..." Kai mumbled.

"Aw, you don't mean that!" Riku smiled.

Kai sighed. Riku was right. As annoying, obnoxious, and spoiled Diva was, he couldn't hurt her, much less try to kill her.

"You may be right Riku, but if I did, I'm sure she wouldn't have survived the first week she started living with us," Kai replied.

He quickly tried- hence, tried- to pack all her favorite foods for her lunch box, but only remembered very little of them; since she was so picky with the foods she liked.

After packing and picking up Diva's lunch, Kai yelled, "I'll be leaving now!"

Riku looked up from the bento he was making and said, "See you later, Kai-Nii-San, Diva-Nee-San!"

Kai closed the door, and, just as he predicted, saw Diva on his bike, already waiting for him. Diva's blue eyes were staring blankly at the sky, as if she was expecting something to pass by.

"Diva?"

Diva continued to stare blankly at the sky, emotionless. She suddenly shifted her head towards Kai, smiling.

"Lets go."

* * *

Taking a bow, Diva stepped off the stage, and headed towards her best friend, Kaori. A soft, melodic echo lingered in the room. Diva's heart was racing.

"You were amazing, Diva! I wish I could sing like that." Kaori cheered.

"Yeah... I guess so." Diva shrugged. Diva knew she could sing, and she loved it, but she doubted she could sing as well to the point where she was marked as professional. Singing always gave her a feeling that something else was hearing her, in another place. She just didn't know what that feeling was.

Suddenly, the auditorium door slammed open with a bang. Standing there was the third year stalker of her older brother Kai, Mao Jahana. Reaching for a piece of folded paper from her pocket, she walked up glaring at Diva, shoving the paper into her face.

"You, star in my play. It'd be the perfect role, right? You _can_ sing, of course?" she demanded.

"First of all, why me? Second, of all, don't just shove a paper in my face! I barely know who you even are!" Diva retorted.

"You're a pretty good singer, right? Besides, having Kai's sister in it will totally make him want to come..." Mao pouted.

"Really? You just want me in it so you can stalk my brother?"

"Yes! Well, no. The lead role is a girl who loses all of her memories. You're pretty good at that, now aren't cha?"

Diva stood silent. Mao was right. She would fit the role. But it wasn't her fault that she forgot all of her memories, or couldn't remember anything about her past. She couldn't even remember anything that had happened the year before last, and could barely find even one memory.

Kaori noticed the awkward silence, and immediately dragged Diva out of the auditorium.

"Uh, yeah, we'll see you later Mao!" Kaori shouted.

"Right, be here tomorrow!" she shouted back.

"Hey, do you want to head over to that new dance studio around the corner?" Kaori asked.

"But I can't dance... and I'm not interested in it."

"C'mon, you look like you need cheering up. It's not like we're actually going to dance!"

"... Fine..."

Kaori dragged Diva towards the window of the studio. Inside was a tall, slender, blond-haired man. He gracefully twirled his dance partner around him, as if it were nothing difficult at all.

"Wow, he's good! Do you think we can go inside?" Kaori contemplated.

"Well... it wouldn't hurt. Let's go!" Diva grabbed Kaori's arm and pulled her inside.

The man immediately took notice of Diva and Kaori. Well, mostly Diva. He clumsily dropped his dance partner in shock. Staring at Diva and Kaori for quite a while, he took no notice of the woman on the floor.

"You stupid idiot!" she finally cried out.

"U-uh, sorry about that!" The man swiftly helped up the woman, and tried this time not to take notice of the two girls at the entrance. Kaori and Diva ran out, trying not to be noticed.

"What was that about?!"

"Heh, he seems to like you, don't you think so Diva?" Kaori smirked.

"No, I don't. Anyways, I have to get going... Kai's taking me to the hospital." Diva sighed.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then!" Kaori went in the opposite direction, and Diva did the same.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1: Diva**


End file.
